User blog:KillRoy231/Top 10 deceased villains people think survived
A lot of the time it's because they want them to survive. Warning: May contain spoilers 10: Toffee, Star vs. the Forces of Evil This one is the first I could think of, since I needed a new tenth spot on this list after first place, Queen Chrysalis, turned out to still be alive. Toffee usurps Ludo as the main villain of Season 1, and forces Star to destroy her wand. However, this causes the wand to explode. Star, Marco, and Ludo are shielded from the blast and Buff Frog escapes in time; it's unclear whether Ludo's army was destroyed (we never see them in Season 2 and he recruits a spider, a bird, and some rats for his new army), but Toffee was right next to the wand when it exploded. Toffee returns in Season 2 - or at least, his bones do. The handle of Ludo's wand, a wristbone and hand missing a finger (much like Toffee is missing a finger), has been confirmed to be Toffee's remains, yet people think he survived and expect a return. 9: Tatanga, Mario Tatanga is the main villain of Super Mario Land. He was seemingly blown up with his ship at the end, but somehow survived and returns as Wario's henchman in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. It is implied Wario paid Tatanga to kidnap Daisy in order to distract Mario so he could take over his castle. Tatanga is a regular boss in the game, and when Mario defeats him, he falls off the screen, which is a death scene for enemies in sidescrollers. However, for some reason people think he survived, assume that he definitely did by saying "nothing confirms he was killed". 8: Fawful, Mario Fawful is a major villain in the Mario & Luigi series. He starts out as Cackletta's right hand man in Superstar Saga, and is seemingly sent falling to his doom by Luigi, but obviously survived by landing in water as he returns in Partners in Time, then becomes the main villain of Bowser's Inside Story. At the end of which he absorbs the Dark Star's power, and the continued existence of the Dark Star keeps him alive after his body is destroyed by Bowser. When Bowser destroys the Dark Star, Fawful is reduced to a head and near death, like Dimentio. In a final attempt to kill the Mario Bros., Fawful selfdestructs, exploding into purple sparkles while saying "Here Fawful goes, the disappearing, forever disappearing... with you!" This game makes clear he was killed, with no chance of survival unlike in Superstar Saga. Yet, people called Chuck Cunningham Syndrome with him in Dream Team saying he was "mysteriously absent from this game". They used the excuse that characters explode and survive all the time, but the only explosions characters in that series survived was their "end-of-battle" defeat. Those who exploded outside of battle mode have never returned, except Petey Piranha who is either a race or will be revived by Bowser in Paper Jam. At least Antasma's death is acknowledged. 7: King Sombra, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic King Sombra is the most evil villain in the series, even more so than Lord Tirek. At the conclusion of the episode The Crystal Empire, he tries to impale Spike and take the Crystal Heart, but Princess Cadance takes it after her "Bob throw me" moment, and she and the Crystal Ponies unleash the power of the Crystal Heart which destroys Sombra. While most people are able to acknowledge his death (though with disappointment in many cases), some continue to think he survived even after Meghan confirmed his death. Before this, people speculated that he could regenerate from his horn, which was shown flying by the screen. This is touched upon in the comics depicting him as a ghost tied to his horn, and is even brought back to life by Radiant Hope, but these comics are inconsistent due to Amore's cutie mark being different than what the Journal of the Two Sisters (which, unlike the comics, came from the show's writers) described, and by now Meghan McCarthy said the comics "take place in their own separate universe" (compare the Mario multiverse, seeing as how Mario & Luigi and Paper Mario are set to cross over). 6: Metal Sonic, Sonic Metal Sonic is the second longest running villain next to his creator, Dr. Eggman. He often makes unexpected appearances and even takes over as main villain twice. Although he survived his fight with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles as Metal Overlord, he appears in his Classic form in Generations (either from the past or reverting to this form with liquid metal powers), and in the end, Classic Sonic kicks him into the air, and he explodes. His continued appearane in White Space convinced many that he survived. My counter is that, this is for replay purposes and I consider replays non-canon. Like, there was nothing left of him when he exploded, unlike his death in Sonic CD where he was revived by Eggman because his body was intact. And if you think it's his past self, this would make his present self disappear. 5: Ultron, Marvel Cinematic Universe This one I can actually understand. After all but one of his bodies are destroyed, Vision destroys Ultron and his last body with the Mind Stone. Some think he assimilated Ultron, and that Ultron still exists inside him, and can return. 4: Red Skull, Marvel Cinematic Universe Despite what is mentioned above, Ultron is atleast listed as deceased. Red Skull, however, isn't. He was last seen handling the tesseract with his hand, and this causes him to slowly disintegrate, then he vanishes in a burst of light that shoots toward Yggdrasil. Understandably, many thought that he didn't die, but was rather transported to another dimension (even though if this was the case, he'll still be dead of old age by The Avengers), because that's what the tesseract does (though Red Skull also used it to make laser cannons that can blast anyone to oblivion). However, in Thor: The Dark World the tesseract is revealed to be an Infinity Stone, and in Guardians of the Galaxy it is specified that any mortal who touches an Infinity Stone will die. This is witnessed with Carina and the Orb. So, this basically confirms Red Skull's death, and as for the teleportation aspect of it, either he was fully disintegrated midflight, or his skeleton/ashes remain and were transported there. Yet in spite of this, many continue to think that he survived. 3: Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos, Winx Club Three of the four main villains of Season 4. After the death of their partner Duman, and the failure of their plan, they hide out in the Omega Dimension, eventually leading to a beam struggle between them and the Winx. When Nebula enters the beam struggle, they are frozen, and the cave they are in crumbles from the intensity of the battle, causing the three wizards to fall into a crevice, and are never seen again. Many are inclined to forget that they fell into the crevice, or else think that they survived somehow. Remember in Season 3 when a snake froze a bird, which fell (a much shorter distance than the wizards) and shattered to pieces. Should there be any doubt that this is what happened to them? 2: Gregor Clegane, Game of Thrones Gregor Clegane, a.k.a. the Mountain, is one of the three most evil villains of the series, other two being Ramsay Bolton and the universally loathed Joffrey Baratheon. When Oberyn fights him to decide Tyrion's fate, though Gregor crushes his opponent's skull, he is severely wounded by Oberyn with his spear, which, it turns out, was coated with manticore venom. Qyburn, a necromancer, says he can save him, though the process may "change" him. At the end of Season 5, he is seen as Ser Robert Strong, and the skin around his eyes is pale and having no soul or personality whatsoever. It is quite clear that Gregor died from the poison and Robert Strong is his corpse reanimated as a zombie by Qyburn, but no one is even listing him as "undead", and think he is 100% still alive. 1: The Deadly Six, Sonic These are the main villains of Sonic Lost World, aside from Eggman. Sonic fights each of them three times. The first two times, they jump away (except Zavok the second time, who falls off his dragon but survives somehow). The third time, things end a little differently. When Sonic defeats Zazz, Zomom, Master Zik, and Zeena, they fall to the ground, lay still, and explode in a puff of smoke. Sonic also sends Zor and Zavok falling into the lava. People think they survive because Eggman said he'd control the Zeti again, and because Zeena said she'd feed Sonic to Zomom after his "death". But it could be they were unaware of their fate, as Eggman was working on a mech at that time. To survive, the Zeti would have to possess the power of teleportation (which they did not in the first two battles) and be immune to lava, which it is implied they are not from Zor's final words "I long for death's cold embrace". Furthermore, if they did survive it is likely they'd have been shown at the end, as Eggman was, showing that he survived despite falling a great distance. It is true in the 3DS version they ran off the final time, but of course 3DS versions of Generations, Colors, and Lost World are probably a separate parallel universe from Wii, XBox, and Wii U. If they ever do return, it'll be in that continuity. Zazz atleast returned in a game that's in continuity with a TV series rather than the other games. Category:Blog posts